


a saviour, huh

by damniamgay



Series: Hope and Amy [3]
Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Protests, hope is cool, i just imagine this would legit happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: amy is at a protest that starts to go sour and sees hope on a motorcycle nearby, jumps on asking her to driveorbased off of that Tumblr post we've all seen about that persons grandparents and how they mettw: for mentions of protests going a bit shit, nothing too graphic but it's mentioned
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Series: Hope and Amy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	a saviour, huh

**Author's Note:**

> amy is at a blm protest, i just imagine that this is what would be happening in present times with these two  
> obvs trigger for tear gas and police being general huge shits, if you can make sure you're signing petitions, going to protests if you can, and supporting the poc in your life.

The group moved in unison, remembering safety in numbers as they screamed and shouted and chanted. Amy thrust her signs up high in the air with malice she wasn’t so sure she had. They were facing the police now, their riot shields at the ready as if they were a major threat.  
  
She had been protesting peacefully long enough to know that because of the sheer size of their group something was going to happen. Something bad mainly. It usually went that way these days.  
  
A canister came flying towards them and screams and shouts of “kick it back!” or the cautious “I’m a medic”.  
  
She and the group ran back away from the canister as a boy, not much older than she was, ran forward to launch the tear gas back to the police. He rejoined the group squinting as his eyes watered, one of the aforementioned medics ran towards him and pulled him in between everyone in a huddle. Pouring cool water over his face, people were cheering at him, a hero. 

The police began moving closer towards them, menacingly   
  
She turned around and began to look for an easy way of an exit, she knew she was testing her luck by protesting police brutality and she knew it would’ve been a godsend if the police didn’t affirm exactly what they were protesting against.  
  
Suddenly seeing a motorcycle with a woman on it that looked as if she were about to also flee the scene, she dropped her signs, quickly bid goodbye to her friends and sprinted.  
  
It had to be the first time she had ran since compulsory PE and it wasn’t any easier than she had remembered. Her heart pumped heavily as she stole glances as the crowd beginning to disperse as the police moved closer and closer, throwing a few more canisters of tear gas. They were all shouting, but the adrenaline pumping through her head made it difficult to make it out. She would place bets on them being dangerous.  
  
Cop cars rolled in to begin to box the group in and Amy would recognise this tactic from anywhere, she turned and shouted back to her friends, “Get out of there!”  
  
She saw a thumbs up from one of them and nodded back before continuing to make her way to the motorcycle. She prayed that this woman wasn't an axe murderer or wasn't going to take her into the woods and make her disappear but anything looked like a viable option at the moment.  
  
Hopping on the back, “Drive, fucking drive.”  
  
The woman turned to look at her up and down before shrugging and revving the engine. They peeled out of the street and continued driving until they reached a nearby Starbucks a few blocks east. She vaguely recognised where she was, she hadn’t been in New York long enough but she thought the subway was near.  
  
They came to a complete stop and Amy got off, looking in the direction they had just come from to make sure no one was following. She let out a sigh of relief and looked back to her saviour.  
  
“Uhh, hi. Thanks for getting me out of there,” She awkwardly scratched the back of her neck.  
  
“What the fuck,” the woman laughed out, she pulled her helmet off and stood up off the bike.  
  
“Oh,” Amy was staring now at the beautifully tall woman in front of her. This had to have easily been one of her best impulsive decisions. "You're my saviour." 

She panted slightly, despite not being out of breath. The woman cocked an eyebrow, "A saviour, huh? I think I like that."  
  
The woman smirked before turning to put the camera that had been bouncing up and down across her chest into the compartment on the back of the bike. “Hope,” the woman said coolly.  
  
Amy blinked a few times before registering that as her name, she thrust her hand out, “I’m Amy,” she smiled widely as Hope reached out and shook her hand.  
  
“A protest, huh? Lucky to get you out before it got worse.”  
  
She nodded in return, “Yeah,” she laughed awkwardly, before clearing her throat, “what were you doing there?”  
  
Hope pulled a press pass out of her pocket and it clicked, the fancy camera and the distance from the protest itself.  
  
“I’m hardly press, I just write for the university paper but I’m the only one with guts to actually get close enough to the protests to take pictures,” she shrugged and Amy felt her heart lurch forward.  
  
“That’s, really cool. Where do you go?” Excitedly, almost. Hoping she would have the possibility of seeing her again without the circumstances of commandeering her bike.  
  
“NYU.”  
  
Amy beamed, “I'm going to Columbia. I’m a freshman. Just got back from a year in Botswana,” she just managed to stop herself from telling this woman her entire life story.  
  
Hope looked at her carefully, she narrowed her eyes while smiling. “Sophomore, what were you doing in Botswana?”  
  
She learnt back onto her bike and the tassels on her jacket blew gently in the breeze. Amy almost couldn’t find an answer for Hope before suddenly snapping back into reality.  
  
“I made tampons for women, y’know lion attacks and stuff.”  
  
Amy watched Hope nod her head, a little impressed. A small “cool” escaped her lips.  
  
“So, what can I do to thank you?” Amy asked maybe a little flirty, she wasn’t so sure.  
  
The woman cocked an eyebrow, before smiling slightly, “Give me your phone.”  
  
“What?” She said, taken aback really. Was she getting mugged? If she was getting mugged this was the smoothest it had ever happened. She wouldn't exactly say no if this woman was mugging her but this really would b the cherry on the cake for her interactions with women.  
  
“I’m not mugging you, Jesus. I just want to give you my number.”  
  
Any nodded before quickly pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket and handing it over to Hope. She placed an awful amount of trust in this woman that she had known for ten minutes tops.  
  
“Text me, and you can take me out for dinner sometime,” Amy watched as Hope winked at her and got back onto her bike. Amy sensed hesitation in her as she handed the phone back.

"Like a date?" Her voice cracked, completely betraying the cool and collected facade she was trying to have. Hope laughed, maybe she found it endearing. She shrugged, but a grin remained on her face. 

"If you want it to be." 

She nodded eagerly which drew a hearty laugh from Hope.

There was a pause, distinctly the end of a conversation. Amy was about to walk before Hope was speaking once more, “Do you want me to drive you back to Columbia?”  
  
She must’ve seen Amy turn a little cautious in her movements, “I’m not a murderer or rapist or anything, just we’re a little far from the campus and I’m going that way anyway.”  
  
Amy nodded hesitantly before jumping back onto the bike and slowly grabbed Hope’s torso before they pulled out and back into the road. She rested her head on Hope's jacket and took a calming deep breath in. She wasn't sure what it was but the slight smell of cigarette smoke and soap made her forget that this was a stranger taking her back home. Amy felt Hope shake a little and heard a giggle escape her, she blushed and buried her head deeper into the jacket. 

They were at Columbia in about fifteen minutes and Amy stepped off with a huge smile on her face. “Thank you.”  
  
“Just don’t forget to text me, yeah?” Hope winked back and a red blush crept up her neck.  
  
She nodded quickly.  
  
“I’ll see you around nerd.”  
  
Amy watched at Hope drive out of the parking lot, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that Hope had entered her name as “your saviour <3”, she smiled before clicking onto Molly’s contact.  
  
“Molly, I have news.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while waiting for my drama teams lesson to start, as per I haven't massively proofread it but it's okay  
> i wrote this to i see you by Phoebe bridges, ten out of ten would recommend


End file.
